Warriors: Deep Beneath book 1: Six arisen
by Flutterby000
Summary: 'Lonf after the dark have fallen... Warriors rise and fall... Though some last in memories forever...miss will rise never to fall.. Found deep beneath the earth... These six will all make sacrificed to save all the clans.' Warriors fanfic. Enjoy! WIP.
1. Chapter 1

THUNDERCLAN Leader: Greystar; Large grey tabby tom, blue eyes and long tail. Deputy: Sandfire: Small sandy tom, red eyes with a scar over the left. White tail tip. Apprentice- Bigpaw. Medicine cat: Runningfast; Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Ribbonpaw Warriors: Splittail; White tom with two long tails, blue eyes. Mute. Willowshine; Silver tabby shecat, golden eyes. Softwing; Grey tabby shecat, large build, green eyes. Apprentice- Littlepaw Gingersnap; Small ginger tabby shecat, Green eyes, large ears. Darknight; Black shecat, red eyes. Soulheart; Small grey tabby shecat, blue eyes. Apprentice-Skypaw Whitetail; Dark grey tabby tom with white tail tip, green eyes. Apprentice-Brightpaw Yellowbelly; Sandy coloured tabby tom, golden eyes. Greenclaw; Grey shecat, green eyes. Quickfire; Lithe tortishell, short tail, long legs, green eyes. Flashflame; Bright red tabby, golden eyes. Apprentices: Brightpaw; Light tortishell shecat, green eyes. Ribbonpaw; Light red tabby shecat,ice blue eyes. Skypaw; Small white tom with blue eyes. Littlepaw; Small. White tom with blue eyes and a black paw. Bigpaw; Big brown tabby with green eyes. Queens: Nightshade; Black shecat with green eyes. Expecting Soulheart's kits. Lilypetal; Small grey tabby, green eyes. Expecting Sandfire's kits. Blackpelt; Dark grey shecat, blue eyes. Mother to Whitetail's kits; Redkit- Red tabby with green eyes Bluekit- Blue grey tabby with blue eyes Greykit- Dark grey tabby with gold eyes. Elders: Nightfur; Big black tom with green eyes. Former leader. Softshade; Small white tabby with blue eyes. Short tail; Dark grey tabby with green eyes. RIVERCLAN Leader: Wavestar. Shecat Deputy: Pooljump. Tom Medicine cat: Pinefur. Tom Medicine cat apprentice: Lilacpaw. Shecat Warriors: Oakfur. Tom Willowpelt. Shecat Pikejaw. Tom Salmonrun. Tom Carpheart. Shecat Dawnlight. Shecat Duskheart. Tom Onefoot. Tom Apprentices: Hollypaw. Shecat Leafpaw. Shecat Petalpaw. Tom Lilac paw. Shecat Cloudpaw. Tom Jaypaw. Tom Queens: Tigerfur. Mother to Carpheart's kits. Fishkit. Shecat Lionkut. Tom Bug-kit. Tom Leopardnose. Expecting Salmonrun's kits. Wavestar. Expecting Pooljump's kits. Elders: Threeleg. Tom Grassspark. Shecat Treebranch. Shecat WINDCLAN Leader: Breezestar. Shecat Deputy: Flowheart. Shecat Medicine cat: Maplespirit. Shecat Medicine cat apprentice: Barkpaw. Tom Warriors: Mysterymind. Shecat Windrush. Shecat Reedpipe. Shecat Hotfur. Tom Coldpelt. Shecat Warmpelt. Tom Spiritrise. Tom Spineback. Tom Longsnout. Tom Antpelt. Tom Loudvoice. Tom Apprentices: Twigpaw. Tom Woodpaw. Tom Queens: Sharpthorn. Mother to Hotfur's kits. Signkit. Tom Singkit. Shecat Elders: none. Shadowclan Leader: Shadestar. Tom Deputy: Woodkill. Tom Medicine cat: Sageburn. Shecat Warriors: Cloverfur. Shecat Beetail. Tom Lightpelt. Shecat Darkfur. Tom Tallfire. Shecat Shortpelt. Tom Flameheart. Shecat Goldenheart. Tom Silvereye. Shecat Bronzepelt. Tom Apprentices: Furpaw. Tom Ballpaw. Shecat Mudpaw. Tom Dirtpaw. Tom Queens: Blackcoat. Expecting flameheart's kits Greypelt. Expecting beetail's kits Whitetail. Expecting Woodkill's kits Elders: Lizardtail. Tom Dogfur. Tom Hawk feather. Shecat 


	2. Prolouge

A fiery red tom padded down the hillside and saw three other cats gathered near the bottom. He scampered down to them. One turned and greeted him. "Firestar. We are glad you have come." She mewed, flicking a silvery tail to beckon him to her. Another, a golden tabby, looked worried. He kept on looking behind him, as if someone were about to jump out at him. The third flicked his tail impatiently. "Stop it Lionblaze. I have something very important to tell you all." He hissed. The other two and the newcomer leant closer, eager to hear. "There is a new prophecy. Long after the dark were beaten... Warriors rise and fall... But six will rise, never to fall... Found deep beneath the earth...these six will all sacrifice, to save all the clans." He mewed. The shecat flicked her ear in confusion. "What does it mean Jayfeather?" She asked. "If I knew I'd be telling you!" He hissed. Firestar thought for a moment. "It means danger, that's for sure." He mewed angrily. Lionblaze was still looking over his shoulder. "We have to go, I can here others coming. We must keep this a secret. They will freak out again." He mewed. The others nodded. Jayfeather rose to his paws. "Firestar, Dovewing, Lionblaze." He nodded to them, then dissapeared. Dovewing shook his head. "I'll never get used to that." She left herself, scampering towards the forest, probably to catch something. Lionblaze turned to leave towards the moor when he felt a tail stop him. He turned around to Firestar. "Can't we do anything?" "It's to risky to warn anyone Firestar." "But what if the clans need our help? What if their in trouble?" He mewed frantically. "We'll keep in touch." With that Lionblaze ran off to the moor. Firestar sighed. A bad time was coming for this clan. A very bad time in deed. 


End file.
